Seven Sins of South Park
by SwiftyWolf
Summary: Little stories about seven of the South Park characters if they were inhabited by sin. Hope you enjoy! Rated T for now, might change later. Idea is probably overused, but oh well. Didn't know what genre it should be...Any suggestions? xD
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! Swifty here, happy to bring you another story! This one has chapters! =D I don't know if this beginning part was any good – I kind of just wrote it really quickly, so I hope it's at least remotely interesting. I'm trying to avoid the topic of religion, since it can be touchy, so I didn't mention anything like that. I promise the next chapters will be more interesting, just bare with me, m'kay? ^_^**

It inhabits this Earth.

Poisons it.

Dirties it.

_Kills_ it.

Yet, we all seem to ignore this thing…Or more like, these things.

I'm talking about sin of course. Sin is a deadly thing, something that infiltrates the human mind, determines our courses of action and sometimes our fates. If we let sin grow to powerful in our bodies, our brains, it can seal our fate for good, and almost always, the fate won't be kind.

Sin isn't always about religion. I don't want to go too deep into that, for it's a touchy subject. So I'll skip that part.

It can and will inhabit the innocent's mind, taking them by surprise. They won't notice it. Sometimes, those around them won't notice it either – Possibly because their minds are poisoned too. Chances are they will notice it though, and chances are, they won't like it. It can ruin a person's life. They will be shunned, and they won't even notice it.

You could be intoxicated with it, as a matter of fact, you probably are. Everyone has done something wrong in their life, no exceptions. But there are seven sins that really matter, that can really change a person's life.

_Lust._

_Greed._

_Envy._

_Gluttony._

_Wrath._

_Pride._

_Sloth._

Let these seven sins control you, and there's no turning back. You've dug yourself a hole straight into Hell, if you believe in that stuff anyways. Right now you could be shaking your head, and I understand.

But these stories aren't about Hell, or religion, or anything like that. They're stories of seven kids who have lost themselves to these sins without even realizing it. They'll be lost forever, unable to save themselves from the invisible invader, their fates etched in stone.

Pain, grief, and suffering can all be the match that starts this killer flame. Having too much of something can also start it. Anything can cause you to succumb to these toxic sins, anything good, and anything bad. It will come as a surprise. Always a surprise.

And even those these seven kids of South Park, Colorado couldn't escape the deadly sins, you might be able to. Or maybe not. You might already be consumed. You just don't know it.

Well, without further ado, say hello, to the Seven Deadly Sins.


	2. Wrath

**Swifty here!**

**Whoa. Sorry this took so long guys…Blame my laziness and lack of motivation/muse. I'm horrible at keeping with things, but I'm going to try and keep with this whole sins thing since I just need something to keep me busy. Well, here's wrath for you! Yup. Well, enjoy! ^_^**

That morning started off like every morning.

I woke up, went straight to the bathroom in a half-conscious haze and cleaned myself up, put on some presentable clothing, and headed downstairs. Ike was sitting at the table as usual, waiting for breakfast with droopy eyes. For an eight-year old, the boy hardly got any sleep. I, on the other hand, happened to be best friends with sleep. Sleep sometimes comes to me before I want it to, but whatever. It's not like I can help it.

"Oh, good morning Kyle honey!" My mom caught sight of me and waddled over in her plump shape, a smile on her face. She caught my face in her hands and laid a wet, sloppy kiss on my cheek, and I shoved my hands into my pocket and pulled away as Ike laughed.

"Mom, stop it…" I grumbled, darting my gaze away quickly. I hated it when she did that, especially in front of any of the guys at school.

"Sorry Bubbie," She waddled away again and resumed cooking eggs and potato pancakes.

"Mom, don't call me that. I'm not eight anymore." I leered at her, but she waved m words away with a flick of her hand, not turning towards me. Ike just chuckled some more, and I grimaced.

"So, how's school been going?" Mom asked the same question every morning, and I gave her the same answer.

"Fine, Mom."

"Any tests today? Anything special?" I sat down at the table and shook my head even though she couldn't see me, so I spoke instead.

"Nope. There was that math test yesterday, but I'm sure I aced that." I always ace my tests, since my mom would rip me limb to limb if I got anything below a 4.0 grade average.

"You always get good scores on your test!" Ike squealed, and I smiled at him. He was one of the few things that truly made me smile in this God-forsaken world.

"I have full faith in you Kyle." Mom mumbled as she came to us with plates of eggs and potato pancakes. The food was devoured within minutes, and by then, I had to go.

"Bye Mom!" I called as I grabbed my book bag off the floor near the door, put on my shoes, and waved to my Dad as he came down the stairs.

"Bye Bubbie!" She called back to me, and I groaned in frustration.

"Bye Kyle," My dad nodded as I opened up the door and jumped outside, adjusting my hat before running off in the direction of the school. I had stopped riding the bus at age fourteen, which was only a year ago. Stan, Kenny, and Eric did the same thing.

"Kyle!" Speaking of Stan, here he comes now. I turned my head to see him speeding towards me. A grin crossed my lips as he tackled me playfully, and I gave him a noogie before he came to a steady pace beside me. "Dude, did you do your homework?"

"Don't I always?" I raised an eyebrow, and he shrugged.

"Can I copy your answers? For the math homework, I mean. I'm sure I bombed the test, so I'm trying to do my homework."

"And how is that working out for you?" I cracked my knuckles and my neck; the popping sounds making Stan cringe. Stan always hated it when I did that.

"Dude, can I just borrow your answers?" He gave a bit of a frustrated sigh, and I chuckled.

"Of course," I snorted. "I always let you borrow my answers. I'll let you see them at school." We exchanged friendly faces.

"I owe you one, man." Stan rubbed the back of his head, and I wiggled my finger and shook my head.

"No, you owe me thirty-two ones. This is the thirty-second time you've borrowed my answers."

"You kept count?" Stan arched his eyebrows, cocking his head to the left just a tiny bit.

"He's Jewish, of course he kept count!" The annoying voice of Eric Cartman made my stomach flare with rage. We both turned our heads, scowls on our faces.

"How long have you been standing there?" Stan asked. None of us like Eric, but we hang around with him because we pity him. I don't. I think he deserves every little bit of hatred everyone he knows has for him.

"For about five minutes."

"Creeper," I scoffed and looked straight ahead again. "Where's Kenny?" I asked curiously.

"Kenny? Oh, he got hit by a bus earlier. But that doesn't matter!" I widened my eyes, but took no notice of it. "Kyle, can I borrow your homework too?"

"Hell no." I narrowed my eyes at him as he pushed in between Stan and me. His eyes grew big as he pleaded.

"But Kahl! _Please!_" I clenched my fists, that whiny voice of his making me want to punch him in the face.

"No, fatass!" I shoved him away.

"But _Kahl!_ You're letting Stan borrow your homework!" He was a persistent little bastard, but I'd learned to resist his whininess over the years. Stan just walked a few feet ahead, not interested in our petty argument.

"Yeah, well, I actually like Stan."

"But _Kahl!_" His voice broke into more of a growl. "I _neeeeeeeeeeed_ it!" I shook my head, shoving my hands in my pockets and huffing, my nostrils flared in frustration.

"Leave me alone Eric, you're not getting my homework, and that's final!" I growled harshly as the school came into sight, a flock of teenagers swarming about it. It's a bit of a cloudy day, chilly and windy – I hate it when the weather is like this, it makes me irritable.

"Fine Kahl! Be a Jew, be selfish! See if I care! I'll ask Craig or somebody for his homework!" My brain swarmed with all the things I could do to Eric that would make him bleed and cry out in pain, and it made me smile, because all I want to do is punch him in his fucking face.

"There's nothing wrong with being Jewish!" Is what I always told Eric as he lumbered away from me, every single morning, screaming something about me being Jewish and that being bad or having to do with something he thought was unfair, but in reality, was completely fair.

"God I hate him," Stan fell back as Eric disappeared into the crowd, his eyes following the chunky body until it could no longer be seen.

"You think you hate him? I've killed him four times in my mind in the last five minutes. This included roasting hm alive and feeding him to a pack of rabid, man-eating horses." I shook my head as Stan chuckled. "I swear, I'll punch him some day. I'll actually punch him, square in the face. I don't care who's watching, I'll do it."

"I'd love to see that happen." I gave him an odd look, furrowing my brows.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I mean…You've never been violent in the past, not that I can remember." Stan shrugged, looking at the ground with a faraway look in his eyes. We managed to penetrate the crowd, shoving and tripping through the mass of people as we shouted over the noise.

"That doesn't mean I'm a complete pussy!" I clenched my fists again. Eric gives me enough shit about being…Me. I don't need Stan starting either.

"…Right." He chuckled and grinned nervously before waving and losing himself in the crowd of people. I sighed and pushed through as well, finally identifying my locker and making my way towards it. Not without being shoved here and there a couple of times, but I ignored it.

Sometimes I wonder if Stan and Eric are right; maybe I really can't do anything about it, no matter how much I might want to. I don't like hurting others. In my mind, I can do whatever the fuck I want to people, but in reality…I fear the consequences, I guess you could say.

As the halls begin to slowly drain of the crowd, I begin to gather the stuff I need for my first few classes of the day. I have math first period – Whoop dee doo. Everybody loves doing algebra two hours after they wake up.

"So, I was just there, asking him for homework, and he starts calling me a fatass! He totally Jewed me out, not letting me borrow his homework!" I heard Eric laughing to a friend of his, most likely Butters, and I huffed.

"That's, uh, pretty bad, uhuh!" Butters' voice agreed, but I ignored them. I knew Eric had purposely brought Butters over here to talk to him about whatever I did wrong today, just to get on my nerves, but I decided to be the better person and just stride past, earning a grunt from the larger boy.

"Oh, Kyle!" Stan greeted me as soon as I walked into our Math room. "Hurry, give me your homework! There's only five minutes until class!" I nodded and sat at my desk and began to rummage through my bag, looking for the wrinkled paper that had been my homework at one point, but is now just…A wrinkled paper with scribbles and answers on it.

"Here you go," I found it and quickly handed it to him two desks over.

"Thanks dude!" He began to copy the answers down, and I sighed and rested my head on my fist while I stared at the ground.

"Well, I'm glad I have at least one friend who won't Jew me out!" Eric laughed dramatically as he walked in the door, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Drop it already, fatass! Nobody wants to give you their homework!" I growled, nobody paying attention but Butters and Eric.

"I'uh, gave Eric my homework." Butters said in that weird way of talking he's developed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Butters, you're an idiot. Eric simply uses you!" Eric made a '_pssh_' noise, and Butters shook his head.

"Nu-uh! Eric wouldn't do that to me, uh, would you Eric?" He looked at Eric, his puffball-blonde hair bouncing as he swung his head around.

"Of course not Butters! I'm nicer than that! Nicer than that Jew anyways," He and Butters snorted and laughed again. I just cursed under my breath and looked at Stan, who was shoving my homework back towards me. I accepted it back gladly. It would be just another boring day, in another boring school, in another _dreadfully_ boring town.

Finally, lunch, a break from writing notes, cramming letters and numbers into my head, and tutoring people I want to kick repeatedly. It's my favorite time of the day. As I walked to the lunch table I usually sit at with Stan, Eric, and Kenny, minus Kenny today since he apparently got hit by a bus. I set my tray on the table and took my usual seat next to Stan, Eric across from us. Butters was sitting with us as well. This isn't unusual.

"So, if I were to ask Kyle for money, he would say no, right?" Butters nodded. "Which makes him a…?" He was obviously waiting for an answer.

"A filthy, dirty Jew!" Butters and Eric laughed hysterically, but Stan and I exchanged confused looks.

"First of all, that made no sense whatsoever fatass! Second of all, that was extremely offensive. Not that you care." I used the spork I received to move something green, possibly peas, around my tray.

"It's not like you'll ever do anything about it." Eric shrugged. "Honestly, I could make fun of your filthy ways all day and you wouldn't do shit." I looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Eric's, uh, right, Kyle! If you were to do something about it, well, I'd be awfully surprised!" Butters nodded.

"Guys, lay off. Kyle goes through a lot of shit for being Jewish, leave him alone." Stan tried to stick up for me, but the boy is way too caught up with himself and his reputation to actually mean it.

"No, no, it's more than that! It's not just my religion, it's the way I study, the way I act, the way I'm _me_." I let my spork fall into the mush and I growled in frustration.

"Kyle, Kyle dude, take it easy." Stan awkwardly touched my shoulder, but I shrugged him away.

"No, no, _you_ take it easy Stan!" I glared at him. "You have no idea. You're popular, you're quarterback of the football team, you have a beautiful girlfriend…You have everything you could possibly want!" I pounded my fist on the table.

"Ha ha, Stan is getting chewed out by a Jew!" Eric pointed at Stan and laughed, Butters laughing as well.

"But you!" I whipped my head towards Eric. "You are the worst of them all! Ceaselessly teasing me, ripping me to shreds mentally, beating my self-morale senseless." I shook my head, rage building up in the pit of my stomach, my nails drawing blood in my hands as I clenched them way too tightly.

"Dude, calm down. I was just teasing the whole time." That's what makes me the angriest. He claims to be innocent, as if that erases everything. I felt the seams of my mind splintering, when finally, _SNAP!_ I pounded my fists on the table top once more time and stood up, jumping onto the table and leaped at Eric, growling angrily.

"Then this is just teasing too!" I pinned the overweight boy to the ground, having trouble keeping him there, when I raised my fist.

"N-No, seriously man! I was just kidding, honestly!" He pleaded, but I shook my head, a grin stretching across from my face.

"And so am I!" I did it. I successfully punched Eric Cartman I the face. By now, the whole cafeteria went silent, although nobody butted in – They all hated him as much as I did, except for Butters, who for some reason, respects the fatass. I punched him again. And again.

And again.

And when I'm sure he won't get up, I get up myself. "And this is for all the bullshit you've given to my family!" I scowled and brought my foot back.

"Kyle, Kyle! Stop it man!" Stan said, but once again, he didn't mean it. You could tell by the flat, doubtful tone of voice he used. I swung my leg at him as hard as I could, aiming a kick right for his ribs. It hit directly. I kicked him again, and again, and again, until he was coughing and crying for dear mercy.

I'm not finished yet; my heart is way too full of rage by now. I wonder where the teachers are; do they even care? Probably not, just like every other Godforsaken person in this town. "And here's for the shit you gave to everyone else!" I walked half a circle around him, where I could aim for his crotch easily, and aimed two perfect kicks. He coughed up blood as he curled up into a fetal position.

I found out that, once you let rage out, it's rather hard to shove it back in your body, so I spent the next few minutes kicking him wherever my foot could hit. His back, his legs, and his side – I was careful not to aim for his head. I wasn't that insensitive. I probably shouldn't say that as I beat the boy senseless, but whatever.

Finally, hands curled under my arms and another pair held my legs as I began to thrash. They were interrupting me! I wasn't doing anything bad; I was doing this town a favor, teaching Eric Cartman a lesson! How could they be angry for that?

Yet here I am, being dragged away to wherever the hell kids go after they've kicked a boy half-to-death, while screaming random profanities at the sky and struggling about. They simply brought me to the Principle's office, where I only half-paid attention to what she was saying. I heard the words 'outrageous', and 'insane', and 'expelled for good'. I couldn't care less anymore. I finally did the one thing I wanted to throughout my whole life, and damn, I loved it.

Who cares about permanent records anyways? So what if I'll never go to a good college, if I lose all my friends, if I get forced into therapy, and if my parents barely want to speak to me. It was worth it, right?

Right?

…**Well. This happened. I had been thinking about this for a few days, so I finally got around to writing it. But yeah, I hope it was better than the shitty introduction, and I hoped you guys enjoyed it! ^_^ Not bad for one of my first stories on here, if I do say so myself, but I guess it was a bit rushed too, huh? Well, either way, I actually got one chapter done. Don't expect the next for a week or two, since I'm so lazy. Ugh. They should make pills to prevent laziness, or to improve motivation. Something. **


End file.
